Star Wars: Observe and Record
by Ariston-1
Summary: As he arose to Power as a Jedi. Luke Skywalker become a cause for concern for the ever growing rebellion. A Jedi from a hidden sect has been sent too monitor his progress and destroy him and his sister if needed.


_Star Wars:_

_Observe and Record_

_During the Clone Wars, Special Order 66 was given, and the Jedi where no more. Betrayed by a Senator of the Galactic Republic, a dark lord of the Sith known as __Darth Sidious. The republic had been instantly reorganised as a Galactic Empire with the planet Coruscant at the heart of the vast Empire of worlds, ruled over by Darth Sidious or the newly self appointed Emperor, Palpatine with his Dark Apprentice known as Darth Vader. A once proud and powerful Jedi, now twisted and warped by the Emperor for his own needs. Critically injured, he was forever sealed in a Cybernetic suit and once proud man, Anakin Skywalker was forever lost too the Jedi themselves. Hunted down like animals, they fought for their very lives as the seemingly infinite army of the Empire searched the very galaxy itself for the last remaining few who survived the onslaught._

_It truly was the darkest chapter of the galaxy itself with only one thing still remaining…_

_Hope._

_Two Years After the Battle of Yavin IV_

The Emperor's latest weapon of terror had been destroyed by a rag-tag group of freedom fighters, searching for a way to become free of the oppressive grip of the Empire. Pursued across all corners of the galaxy, the Freedom fighters found many isolated bases throughout the galaxy in which too hide, yet each time it appeared as if the Empire itself was only one step behind them. Upon the advice of a young hero of the freedom fighters, Luke Skywalker, they freedom fighters eventually split into several smaller cells and spread out across the galaxy, waiting patiently for the call too once again rise to arms under the flag of the Galactic Republic. Originally looked upon as a hero, over time his actions where a cause for concern by the freedom fighters as he was often observed wandering the corridors, seemingly talking too himself, only his new found ability with '_The Force_' made the rest feel at ease as his power grew as one day it was believed he may become the last of the Jedi Order itself.

His true parentage, which was known only by a select few, had been hidden from himself the rest of the freedom fighters for fear of retribution and his new found and as of yet out of control ability with the force.

Gathered around a small table in secret, the elderly leaders of the Freedom Fighters as they mourned the loss of one of their greatest leaders, Bail Organa. Passing slowly, the moment's silence faded into memory as an elder looked up at the small gathered group and spoke the words that everyone had felt, yet avoided. "Before this meeting begins, and we agree on a location for the new base… we _Must_ discuss young Skywalker…"

"Now is not the time for…" A elderly woman said slowly.

"Now is exactly the time. We have all witnessed his growing instability. His conversations with seemingly nothing is becoming a cause for concern amongst the others. No one can deny his connection with the force is growing, I myself have witnessed his power too great effect. He is an excellent pilot and a great leader amongst our cause. But this seemingly random conversations with himself are a growing concern amongst the rest. Something must be done with immediate effect"

"Commander Skywalker claims to be receiving guidance from our greatest warrior, Obi-Wan Kenobi" The woman replied once more.

"I once had the pleasure of knowing General Kenobi, his ability with the force was great… however this gathered group knows of the significance of Skywalker and his true heritage. If that knowledge is to ever be revealed… I fear for the repercussions. That is why I have called for this meeting, something must be done now!"

"Then by the laws of the Senate of the Republic, for which we _ALL _once claimed as their right too vote… I call for a vote. If Commander Skywalker s to remain amongst us, we must take a vote. All of those in favour of him remaining amongst us, raise your hand" The woman replied as her hand raised slowly.

Around the table of six men, women and aliens, only four hands raised as an elderly man refused too raise his hand. Leaning backwards in his chair, he smiled slightly as the rest looked at him with a disgruntled look in their eyes. "You refuse the vote?"

"No, I believe that Young Skywalker is dangerous in his current condition. In my life, I have had the pleasure of knowing several Jedi, I have even been inside the chambers of the Jedi Council itself. I met Master Kenobi and counted both himself and Grand Master Yoda as a friend. However, Skywalker's actions are a cause for concern. My vote is for him to be expelled from this group"

"Agreed. Need I remind this council, although he was instrumental in destroying the Death Star of the Empire, his father… Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker, was the only survivor?"

"You believe some duplicity upon the part of young Skywalker?" The elderly woman laughed.

"Is this _Not_ a coincidence that Vader was the only survivor? And that we have been pursued relentlessly across the galaxy by the Empire with _Vader _at the Helm? All I am saying is that this deserves a closer inspection and for now, we must remain hidden until such a truth is discovered. If young Skywalker is infact being trained from beyond the grave by a Jedi, I wish to know how. And I believe this council itself disserves such an answer"

"As do I!" Replied the second man.

"We have the vote at four to two… Skywalker stays. However, we will investigate these claims of yours as mandated by the laws of the Republic…"

_Three Years After the Battle of Yavin IV_

For the first time in over twelve galactic standard months, the council had once again reassumed it's deliberations on the fate of young Skywalker's presence within the fleet. The destruction of the base on the ice world of Hoth had become a cause for concern for the growing Alliance. Regardless, no one could discount the growing abilities of Luke Skywalker with 'The Force' yet, the presence once again of Darth Vader on Hoth had called for an ultimatum from the growing council on the possibility of Skywalker being removed from the Rebellion itself as several days ago, it was revealed too the young Padawan Learner that his father was in fact Darth Vader in a conflict which cost the young man his right arm and the Freedom Fighters one of their most important generals, Han Solo.

"He is out of Control! Not only did he face Vader, Alone! I might add… but in the process, his true parentage was revealed to him. This young man _MUST_ be removed from our presence! Not only did he allow General Solo to be captured by Vader, whom intern gave him too a Bounty Hunter… but he is quickly learning the truth about who and what he is!"

"Agreed! What if he learns of the existence of his sister?" A man yelled out. "If we loose both of them too the Emperor…"

"Who is too say that we loose either one… " The elderly woman smiled. "… The truth of Leia Organa's true heritage will be kept a secret, as ordered by the surviving Jedi…"

"And what if they learn of this truth?" The first man cried out.

"Then I shall eliminate them both…"

Slowly, their eyes turned towards a darkened corner of the room as a figure half appeared in the darkness. A collection of Lightsaber hilts hung on the belt line of the figure as a soft and gentle voice replied. "… The secret _Must_ be kept. The off-spring of Anakin Skywalker can not be allowed too discover their true path, or all we have fought for, will be destroyed…"

"What? Who is this?" The first man cried out in shock.

The figure opened it's left hand as sparks flew between it's fingers and curled into a ball before their eyes as a face was revealed, a soft and feminine face. The light from the ball of energy illuminated the rest of the darkened figure as that of a young woman was revealed to them with a smile upon her face. "I am but a fragment of the past. I will monitor young Skywalker and his Sister as I have always done. Upon the first sign of duplicity by either, I shall eliminate them both as per my instructions…"

"Who's instructions?" Called out the first man.

"Why… Master Kenobi of course!"

"Master Kenobi would not have authorised this course of action, who ever you are!" Barked an unusual looking alien.

"My name is not important here. Obi-Wan knew of the delicate path these two children walk. It will only be a matter of time before the daughter of Anakin Skywalker discovers her latent ability to control _The Force_. Although her mind is strong, she is not strong enough too control the Force. Since the destruction of her adopted home world, her mind is chaos, it is such chaos that can easily be utilised by the Dark Emperor and his Sith Lords!"

"This is fruitless!" The alien cried out. "Are we seriously considering letting this… woman… control this council?"

"Does this Council not follow the codes of the Republic? As one of the few surviving of the Jedi Order, I have Seniority here. Does anyone wish too challenge my… authority here?"

Stepping into the light, the full form of the woman had been revealed too the Council, wearing leather-like trousers, waist length jacket and matching black, knee length boots, her footsteps where soundless as she walked around the table with a smile on her face that seemed to light up the room and calm everyone's nerves. Her eyes where an unusual emerald colour with a faintest hint of grey around the pupil, which almost mesmerised the council as each in turn nodded slowly. Was it her power with the force she was using, or could she simply ease a situation with her mere presence? Thought the elderly woman as she stood and walked towards her. "Very well Mistress Jedi, do as you feel is correct. However, I do not understand how you can get so close too either Skywalker of Leia without them knowing of your presence"

"Understanding is a three-edged sword ma'am. What you see, is not always what is present!"

Almost instantly, the woman vanished from sight, much too the shock of those around her. Slowly standing, the remaining seated council looked around the room in shock in a vain attempt too locate the unusual woman. "This is impossible!" Cried out the alien.

"Not impossible sir. The Force is a powerful ally, with mysteries that have yet to be uncovered…" Appearing seated in the elderly woman's chair, the female Jedi leaned forwards with a smile as she continued. "… They will not even know I am around. With your agreement, I have located Skywalker on his home world of Tatooine in the former home of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I shall proceed instantly and observe his actions…"

"What about Leia Organa?" Sighed an elderly man.

"My sources have revealed that she is not far behind. We believe they intend to recover Solo from the Hutt"

"Your sources?" The woman sighed once more.

"Do not question my methods young one, my actions speak for themselves. Now, if you please… I must be leaving. Although I can not be seen too leave this room, I very much doubt that will be a problem"

Slowly standing, the strange woman walked towards the exit of the room, her words shocked the council as she called the woman whom was clearly older then her '_Young One_'. For many centuries, it has been known amongst the Jedi Council of a hidden sect which broke away from the Order Centuries ago. It was once believed that their studies undermined the teachings of the Jedi Order which in turn forced them too leave for a location unknown. Rumours grew into legends stating they had learned a secret of The Force itself, a secret which could, at least in theory, bestow almost immortality upon a being whom had discovered such a secret. Disappearing once again, the large doors opened and closed as the council looked on in shock and awe at what they had witnessed with their very eyes.

"What was that?" Called out the elderly woman.

"A New Hope for the future. The Jedi are not all dead, they are simply waiting, watching for that one moment when they will _all_ reveal themselves too the galaxy"

"You know this for sure, yet you have not revealed this information too this council?" The alien grunted.

"I was under… orders? Not an order, a promise. When the time arises… only then could I reveal the information. Since our last discussion, I contacted the Jedi through an intermediary, in return they sent their best and most experienced with such matters. In effect, they sent The Sentinel"

"Is that her name?"

"No Ma'am. It is her title… well, enough of this. We have more impressive matters of concern, the Empire is currently working on a new battle station, of which is large and more powerful then the last… death star!"

Arriving on the desert world of Tatooine, the woman known only as '_Sentinel_' approached a cave close by two droids of which she instantly recognised as belonging too Luke Skywalker, the young man it was her mission too observe. As always when she as close too the young man, the overwhelming power of the force overtook her, she could feel his connection growing stronger with each passing day. Shrouding herself, she calmly walked passed the two droids and entered the cave which overlooked a small freighter ship and aging X-Wing fighter. The unmistakable sound of a Lightsaber being activated filled the cavern as she smiled slightly. His knowledge of the force had allowed him too construct a replacement weapon which hummed with energy, the green light from the blade filled the small cavern as she watched while he deactivated the blade and placed it inside an R-2 unit before it disappeared through the opening and joined it's golden companion.

A sense of uncertainty filled the young Padawan as he looked up at the cave ceiling while she reached out with her thoughts and gently touched his mind as she attempted too calm his thoughts with her own abilities. For several hours, she watched as he formulated his plan and honed his abilities until he finally left the cave in the night. Standing by the entrance, a dim glow filled the cavern as a calm, soothing and instantly recognisable voice called out too her.

"He is no harm too you or the Council"

"I do what I must. That young man is in grave danger, if… no when he faces Vader again, knowing what he knows now. I can not protect him without revealing our presence" She replied as she became visible and turned towards the shimmering light in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Then, you should not. He must make his own choice Sentinel…"

"And what if he fails? Like you and Master Yoda, I have watched over this child… witnessed his rise to power, felt his uncertainty. Vader will bring him before Palpatine, on that we have no doubt"

"Luke is strong with the Force…" Obi-Wan replied.

"So was his father, his father almost killed you. You should have ended it on that self destructing planet" She said with a hint of sadness.

"I thought about it. But it was not the Jedi way!"

"It was the _Right _thing to do… You knew what Anakin could have become, you saw it in his eyes. I was there Obi-Wan. I watched, helpless to do anything. You did not see everything, dying, screaming in agony while his remaining flesh burning, only his cybernetic hand too save him. I have never told anyone this Obi-Wan but I revealed myself too him, my sword in hand, the look in his eyes begging for me too end his pain…"

"Why did you not?" Obi-Wan said calmly.

"I felt the approach of Palpatine… I pushed past his weakened mental blocks and removed the image of me from his mind before I shrouded and left. I am personally responsible for billions of deaths and the deaths of the Order" She said softly.

"You can not blame yourself. It was I who failed him"

"No Obi-Wan, you where young and inexperienced when you began his training. I saw what he one day could have become, you where unprepared to take on such a challenge. Upon the request of my sect, I followed you for years… you did what you could, he was a brave and decent young man. Of that, you should be proud of what you did. However, it is I who failed you" She said with a hint of sadness once more.

"How could you have known what he would have become?"

"Of all Jedi, you have a deeper connection since your transformation to become one with the force. Many have tried, many have failed. However, I did not!"

"What?" Obi-Wan laughed slightly.

"It is possible to join the force, as you have… and return. My Sect have mastered such a feat! It maybe possible for you too return. If you so wish it!"

Following the young Padawan Learner on his quest, Sentinel shadowed Skywalker every step of his journey, the forest moon of Endor, his capture and subsequent escape from the Ewoks. Stood close by the young Skywalker and Leia, her eyes opened wide as he revealed their true history. Slowly, she took two Lightsaber hilts in either hand as the conversation ended with Luke leaving. Deciding to stay close too Skywalker on the final leg of his journey to face the Emperor and Vader, shock overcame her as Luke fought his father while anger grew within him. Feeling his anger, she knew from her own experience that he was only moments away from falling into the well that was '_The Dark Side of The Force_'. A line she had walked her entire life and on more hen one occasion, fallen over the line only too find her way back through a seemingly endless struggle.

Shock once again echoed within her as she watched while the injured Darth Vader killed the Emperor in a last attempt to redeem himself too save his son.

Several weeks later…

Stood before the council of the hidden Jedi Sect, Sentinel bowed with respect as she approached the enclosed circle, deep under ground while an ancient Jedi master spoke. "Sentinel, you have returned. What are your findings?"

"Palpatine is Dead… Killed by Vader in a last attempt too save his son"

"Did you witness this?" Called out the ancient master.

"With my own eyes Master. Vader's… Anakin Skywalkers's remains where cremated on Endor. His son, Luke has taken the first steps towards becoming a Jedi Knight and bringing balance to the Force as the prophecy has claimed"

"And what of the other?" Called out a second Jedi Knight.

"Leia has discovered the truth of her own past. I believe that with the correct guidance, she can become a powerful asset, perhaps even more so then her brother"

"Then the time has come, we shall reveal ourselves…"

"Forgive me Master, but not yet! Although Skywalker, both of them are powerful… I sense something darker on the proverbial horizon. We must approach this with caution. It maybe possible too assist with the rebuilding of the old republic, however, I sense a darkness we have yet too understand swiftly approaching"

The End.

Story by:

Ariston-1


End file.
